


You Like Me!

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your crush on your co-star has always been a problem but on one particularly stressful day you reveal a little too much.





	You Like Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 31 for 31 Challenge @torn-and-frayed // SPN Genre Bingo @spngenrebingo
> 
> 31 for 31 Challenge Prompt: Gif included in fic
> 
> SPN Genre Bingo Square: Accidental Confession
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   If it was the last thing you did after today you were going to kill Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. It was mere hours before your break for the weekend but those two idiots couldn’t stop acting like children for five damn minutes. Most of the time it would have been endearing but now it was just grating. The director called cut and ordered the scene reset you wanted to cry so you asked for a five-minute break heading outside to get some fresh air.

   “Are you okay, kiddo?” Jared held out a bottle of water for you.

  “I’m just tired I need you two to just let us get through this scene before I lose my mind,” you pleaded but he only chuckled.

   “It’s going to be okay,” he ruffled your hair heading back inside leaving you to smooth down the mess he made.

   Just get through today and you would have the whole weekend to yourself to do whatever you’d like, which at this point usually meant curling into a ball on the bed watching TV. The assistant was beside you calling you in for the scene once again. You made your way inside letting the stylist fix your hair and makeup before taking your spot at Bobby’s table flipping through the lore book. Jensen and Jared arrived talking in hushed tones while Misha and Jim took their positions waiting for the director to start the scene.

   “Alright, guys let’s get it right this time. Action!”

   “Does the lore book say anything?” Sam asked leaning over your shoulder.

   “I’ve got nothing Sam. I’ve been over every one of Bobby’s books and I’m coming up empty,” you or well Alex sighed. “Bobby do you have anything else?”

   “Got about  **thirty-one**  boxes in the attic filled with old books may have something.”

   “Or you can check me out?” Jensen’s voice was his own not the tone you registered with Dean. You shouldn’t have looked over.

    “Cut! Come on Jensen!”

    “What it was funny? Don’t you think it was funny, Y/N?” Jensen stared down at you before clasping your shoulder.

    You fumed pushing his hand off your shoulder standing up in his face, “No I don’t. Do you know how infuriating it is when all I want to do is go home and you keep being all cute and shit? It’s hard enough pretending I’m not in love with you but now I just want to go home and relax. They want to go home and relax so please both of you please stop fucking around so we can film the scene and get the hell out of here!”

     You were fuming but everyone was silent save for Misha who had his phone out now texting furiously, “What is the problem? Are we filming or not?”

    “Did you even hear what you just said?” Misha asked turning his phone to you hitting play on the video. You listened to yourself not seeing the big deal about your outburst until the l-word bomb dropped.

    “Oh fuck,” you swallowed.

    “Okay, that’s enough for today. We’ll edit what we have and if needed do reshoots on Tuesday morning,” the director rubbed your back before everyone started clearing out.

    “We need to talk,” Jensen grabbed your hand dragging you through the people cleaning up while Misha and Jared high fived to your frustration.

    “Jay, please can we not,” you pleaded but Jensen didn’t stop or even seem to hear you. You followed him as he kept a firm grip on your hand. You were familiar with the route he was taking as his trailer comes into view. Without a word he opens the door to his trailer gesturing for you to go inside.

   At the moment you wanted to disappear. Sure you’d be in Jensen’s trailer plenty of times before but this was different. You settled onto the couch while Jensen paced stopping every few seconds to look at you. Unfortunately, you couldn’t read from his face what he was feeling so you remained quiet your hands folding in your lap so you wouldn’t be tempted to bite off your fingernails.

   Jensen turned dropping to his knees in front of you his face softer now, “Did you mean it?”

   “Does it matter? Just tell me you don’t feel the same way so I can go home and forget this ever happened.”

   Jensen’s face broke into a bright smile as he leaned forward capturing your lips with his own. He kissed you hard one hand gripping the back of your head while the other slid around your waist pulling you towards him. He settled back pulling you onto his lap, “So, you like me, huh?”

   You plant your arms on his shoulder with a laugh, “Sometimes when you’re not acting like a child.”

    “Well how about I show you how much of a man I am?” 

    “Bring it on, Cowboy!”


End file.
